


What Ghosts Do

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, ghost!Nick, ghost!Zak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Zak and Nick are reveling in an out-of-this-world experience when two paranormal investigators barge into their space.





	What Ghosts Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped into my head in the NAK Chatroom and I thought I would post here and on my Deviantart (ghxstadvxntxres). Hope you enjoy!

 Zak's fingers dug into Nick's hips as they kissed, lips sealed together. It was rough as their tongues mingled within each other's mouths. Pushing roughly against Zak, Nick pressed his ghostly lover against the dresser causing a loud banging sound to resonate throughout the building, pinning him to it. Their hips surged together as they practically inhaled one another.

Suddenly, the door to their room squeaked open and Zak and Nick froze in their spots, lips pulled away from one another. Old habits made them tear from one another as they tried to reassemble their clothing.

"Wait, Nick," Zak hissed softly.

Nick turned to look at the older man and then saw he was pointing toward the door. Turning his brown gaze to the door, Nick observed that two men walked in, both around the same age of Zak and Nick when they started paranormal investigating. The younger man was watching them so intently that he did not realize Zak had come up behind him, hands sliding around his hips and fingers slipping underneath his shirt, rubbing softly at the cold flesh beneath.

Nick unconsciously leaned back against him, basking in the touches on his hip bone, "Let's give them some evidence they won't forget," Zak whispered, lips dancing along the edges of his lovers ear.

Nick moaned loudly, abruptly, as Zak bit down on his ear lobe before soothing the sting with a soft kiss, "We shouldn't."

"We should."

Zak whispered again, his lips traveling down Nick's neck, peppering the column with nips and kisses. If Nick was alive, he would know that his skin would be covered in a mosaic of purple and pale skin; he was such a sucker for the love marks and Zak knew this, using it to his advantage.

"Fine!" Nick sighed and spun himself around. Roughly, he grasped his lover by his shirt, yanking him to his lips once again. The younger man tried to ignore the smirk on the older man’s face.

As the two alive investigators began asking questions, their voice recorders were picking up an entirely different answer.


End file.
